


Saving Hope

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Sad, illness and/or accident, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel does his best to cope after the incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Hope

Ray's been gone for a while now. 

At first, it didn't seem like he was away but seeing the empty desk only reminds Joel of Ray's absence. 

"He's just not here right now," Joel mumbles in his best Caboose voice. It cheers him up momentarily until he thinks about why he says those words. 

Joel has been meticulously counting the weeks, days, even hours that ray has been gone in hopes that the young man will burst through the doors and act like nothing has happened.

However, something has happened and Joel only blames himself. Others have tried to tell him that nothing could have been done, but Joel isn't convinced. If only he had stayed a little longer or if only he hadn't gotten upset about something so trivial. 

If only. 

Those words echo in his mind, jabbing at his heart, and Joel shoots up from his chair.

"Have to go," he says to no one and speeds out of the office before anyone can stop him. 

Once in his car, he does his best to not test the speed limit, but ultimately fails until he reaches his destination. Ignoring all he sees, he bursts through the door and collapses in a chair that sits beside the bed. He stares at the sight before him, feeling anger and loss all at once. No one deserved this. Swallowing, Joel reaches forward and lays his hand down on top of another, though this one lacks the feeling and warmth of Joel's own.

"Hey, Ray," Joel starts quietly. 

There is no reply, save for the beeping of a nearby machine.

"I don't know if you can hear me anymore, or if you were even able to in the first place, but I just wanted to stop by." 

Joel blinks back tears as he looks up at Ray's face, shallow, with carefully placed tubes encircling it.

"I know it's not my fault, but maybe it is. If we hadn't fought I could've been there to help you."

Joel lets out a shaky breath and squeezes Ray's hand. "Whatever we fought about...stupid. That's what it was. I just want you back. Please wake up."

No matter how much Joel hopes and wishes, Ray doesn't move and the older man feels another part of himself crumble in his already hollow shell.  
Giving Ray's hand another squeeze, Joel reluctantly gets to his feet and stares down at the younger man a little longer before placing a gentle kiss on Ray's forehead.

"I'll wait for you. I promise." 

His body is numb as he leaves the room and Joel manages to get back into his car before he breaks down, quickly becoming a sobbing, miserable mess. He looks around the confined space for some solace and starts to give up when he finds none until he spots the small picture of him and Ray hanging from the rear view mirror. 

In that moment, they were both so happy and infinity indeed felt possible. Hastily wiping away his tears, Joel straightens up and starts the car, telling himself Ray wouldn't want him to be acting this way as he pulls out of the parking lot. There was even a time when Ray would repeat a certain piece of advice to Joel as if he knew of his fate, though Joel hadn't put too much thought into it at the time.

_"I might not always be around, Joel. If anything happens that separates us, I want you to be strong for me and for what we have. I know it might hurt, it's definitely going to be tough, but i don't want you grasping onto me. If we're supposed to be together, we will be."_

Once back at the office, Joel makes a short stop at Ray's desk and runs his fingers along the empty space, slowly feeling strengthened yet again by the wise words from such a young man.

Ray is gone now, but perhaps someday, he'll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote only a few days before Ray's announcement of leaving RT. It's kind of weird that this story happened, but I hope I haven't caused too much pain...


End file.
